A Wish Come True 2
by Yomekyo
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of the year, HALLOWEEN! As the children are out and about, drama between the gang is started to stir. Once again Kikyo and Inuyasha have broken up and it's causing havoc within the group. Kagome is stuck making a choice on rather she can finally move on or rather she wants to keep things going. Read to see what will happen. Kagome/Koga story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So I'm back. I'm going to try and rewrite a lot of these stories cause to be honest, they are horrible. This one story I am rewriting and giving it some chapters. I hope you guys will still read it. Thanks for everything**

It was October 29, two days before Halloween and Kagome still had no idea what she was going to be. She sat there quietly looking out the window as her classmates chattered on about this weekend. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were planning on throwing their annual Halloween party that Saturday and many people were planning on going. Honestly the whole school sounded like they were going. It wasn't that surprising to her consider who they were. She signed and laid her head down on the desk as her mind started to drift. It's not that she was worried about finding an outfit on time, she was worried about Inuyasha and his on again off again. All this month she would see Inuyasha and her fussing one moment and then them making up. It was making her sick to be honest. Sometime past and soon she was interrupted by her phone ringing. She pulled it out to see that she had a few messages. It was from Sango and Rin.

"Where are you? I thought you wanted to study! I've been sitting in the library for hours! Sesshomaru is trying to get me to leave. Are you coming?"

"Damn. Im soooo sorry Rin! I completely forgot I said we could study. Meet me at my place later?"

As she was waiting for Rin to respond, she opened her messages from Sango. It was a video.

"What the?"

As she pressed play, she saw two figures that were all so familiar to her. Inuyasha and Kikyo. Apparently, they had one of their fights again, but this time it seemed different. Inuyasha was the one breaking up with Kikyo. That was a first. Inuyasha never broke things off with Kikyo! The now interested Kagome sat all the way up in her seat and watched as the video progressed.

"YOU STUPID DOG! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A WHORE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH NARUKO!" Kikyo screamed on the top of her lungs. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, closed his locker, and walked off. The camera started to shake and all you could hear was giggling and laughing as the video when dark.

"WHEN WAS THAT?!" Kagome texted back in all caps. She stood up from her seat and raced out of the classroom to her nearby locker. Maybe she had time to go patch things up with Inuyasha. Her phone ran again but it wasn't Sango, it was Rin. Kagome scoffed and ignored her message as she started rustling thru her locker.

"DING!"

Her phone went off and she quickly opened to see it was Sango.

"Just a few moments ago. Me and Miruko were walking home when we caught them in the courtyard. Everyone is gone now. You should catch up to him. He can't be gone too far." The message read. Kagome smiled and slammed her locker shut. She had to catch up to him. As she started to make her way down, she asked a few people if they knew where he went. A few shrugged their shoulders and some just pointed. After some time, she gave up and started heading home herself. She heard whispers go by as she started heading home. How people were calling dumb for still chasing him when it was clear that he wanted nothing to do with her. How much of a dog he was. She would learn one day. Hopefully one day. Soon she was standing at the steps of her house. She glanced up at the hill and drew a heavy sigh. Step by step she made her way up until she stood outsider her house. She waved her hand at her grandfather who was in the back by the well. He yelled back at her informing her that her brother and mom went to the store to get thing for dinner. She just nodded and went in the house.

*BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!" Her phone informing her that it was going dead.

"FUCK I DIDN'T RESPOND TO RIN!" Now franticly, she dug thru her bookbag to see the conversation Rin left for her.

"It's ok. School can get stressful! Don't worry, we can try again tomorrow if that's cool with you?"

Then there came the other messages.

"Hey, did you hear what happened with Inuyasha and Kikyo?""OMG SESSHOMARU IS FREAKING OUT! HE'S SAID HE'S GOING TO BEAT INUYASHA UP. HE'S GOING TO GET US KICKED US OUT OF THE LIBRARY!""Ok, so we left and now they are fussing on the way home! Where are you? I have to tell you what's been going on."

"Fuck! Rin!" Kagome wasn't sure who she should have been mad at. She tired to respond back to her but quickly her phone died.

"Can something just go right ?!"

She went upstairs to her room and plugged her phone up. As she waited for her phone to charge, she decided to try and look for some outfits for the party. Of the common super heroes and cartoon characters. Things what she didn't want to be. She could see what Rin and Sango were going as and could match with them but then again, that's something middle schoolers do. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. Kagome had completely lost track of time and was surprised when she smelled food. Was dinner also done? She looked back from her desk at her phone and saw that it had new powered back on. She could call Rin and see what was going on, but she knew there was a change that her and Sesshomaru was still together. There was no way she would answer the phone while she was around him.

"I'll just wait. I should go see if dinner is ready." With her mind made up, she left her phone where it was sitting and made her way downstairs. Once she entered her kitchen, she was greeted by her family members and a face she did not wish to see.

Koga.

**Hey. So that's the end of chapter one. Leave me some feedback pls. Thanks! The next chapter should drop next Thursday. ~Kyo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. Sorry about some of the typos in the last chapter. I still hope you were able to keep up with the story and enjoy yourself.**

" Hey sweetie! We ran into your friend Koga from school. I couldn't help but invite him over! I hope you don't mind" Ms. Higurashi said as she waved at her daughter. Koga was the last person she wanted to see. Instead of being grumpy and upset like she truly was, she faked a smile and responded to her mom.

"Oh, its no problem at all!"

Koga however knew Kagome all to well and could tell that she didn't want him there. He didn't care. He knew about what happened today with Kikyo and Inuyasha and wanted to see how Kagome was responding to everything. He thought she would be happy but instead he could feel anger and sadness oozing from her body.

"Hey I don't wanna intrude. I can leave. Honestly it's no problem. I just wanted to see how Kagome was doing. She looked sick today in class." He said as he stood up to leave. Kagome didn't say anything back. Instead she sat down at the table and started to pass around the rice.

"No. Stay!" Kagome's mom demanded as she stood in front of the door. Koga chucked as he could tell he couldn't win this battle and returned to the table. After some time, Ms. Higurashi joined the others and the meal started. Everyone sat there giggling and laughing about the how their day was. Well everyone but Kagome.

_I wonder what Inuyasha is doing right now. Gosh is he with Kikyo? Did they make up already and I missed my chance? FUCK! After dinner I need to call Rin! No. Don't do that Kagome. You can't sound to desperate. You already made yourself look bad today._

"Kagome can you pass the bread?"

_Fuck! I can't keep doing this! I won't keep doing this._

"Gome?"

_That's it. After I talk to Rin tonight, I'll leave inuyasah alone FOR GOOD._

"KAGOME HIGURASHI!"

"HERE!" Kagome snapped out of her thought and jumped up from the table raising her hand. As she looked around, she realized that she wasn't at school but was at home. She hit her hand up on her head in embarrassment and quickly ran up to her room. She could hear the chuckling coming from her brother and her mother scolding him. Once she was upstairs, she slammed her door shut and covered her face with her pillow.

_Why did I black out like that? That was sooooo embarrassing! And in front of Koga too!"_

*DING*

"My phone!" Kagome looked under her pillow and saw that she had a message from Rin.

"Hey, are you busy? I just left Sesshomaru's house. Things got crazy so I left early. Wanna hear about today?"

Instead of responding to the message, Kagome sat up and dialed Rin's number. It rung a couple of times and then she heard a voice.

"Hey girl. I was wondering when I was going to hear from you. Want me to just start from the beginning?"

"Yes please!"

"Ok so…"

***FLASHBACK***

"Rin are you ready to go? You been sitting here for an hour and she has yet to show up. We can study at my house." Sesshomaru closed his book and started to pack up his things as Rin continued to scrabble on her paper.

"Let me just text her one last time. It's not like Kagome to miss out on studying with me."

Rin pulled out her phone and sent one last message before she started to pack up. As she was packing, she could spot Kikyo walking in the library and over towards them. Rin grinned and waved over towards her but could see that she looked angry. Right when she was about to say something to Sesshomaru, her phone went off.

"Awe. She did forget. Let me just send her this quick message then we can head off. Ok love?" Rin looked over to where Sesshomaru once was to see that he was walking over towards Kikyo at a fast past.

"WHERE IS YOUR DOG ASS BROTHER?! HE CALLED ME A WHORE AND BROKE UP WITH ME!" She screamed at him. Instead of responding, he grabbed her by the hand and yanked her to the back on the library into one of the private rooms. Confused about what she just heard, she quickly texted Kagome again then grabbed her stuff to join the two.

"LISTEN HERE WOMAN! WHAT MY BROTHER DOES HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME BUT DON'T YOU EVER COME AT ME AGAIN TALKING CRAZY AND OUT OF YOUR WAY. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! NEXT TIME I WONT BE SO FORGIVING." He screamed as he looked down on Kikyo.

Rin was scared and chose to stay out of the way from the issue at hand. She knew all to well how things are when Sesshomaru gets mad and wanted no part of it. As she watched, she kept texting Kagome hoping that she would change her mind and come to the library where they were, but she never got a response from her. After the two were done exchanging words, Kikyo left the library and soon Rin and Sesshomaru were asked to leave for keeping up a fuss. Sesshomaru walked nodded and grabbed Rin's hand as he made his way towards the exit. Once the two were outside, he saw his brother standing there and their father greeted them. Sesshomaru however didn't speak to his father, instead he started yelling at his brother.

"HOW DARE YOU ACT A FOOL IN FRONT OF THESE HUMAN! NOW THE WHOLE SCHOOL IS TALKING ABOUT US! ACT YOU HAVE THE TYPE OF HOME TRYING YOU HALF BREED BEFORE I HAVE TO BEAT SOME INTO YOU!"

Rin took some steps back and look around. Now people were watching them. She blushed and tried to get Sesshomaru attention, but their father pushed them into the car and asked her if she wanted to come with. Of course, she said yes and they rode off in the families all black car. The two-brother kept fussing and all she could do was watch. Their father told them that they shouldn't be showing out while Rin was around and they once she left, they would have a family meeting about everything. Everything else went how it normally did when she would visit. The boys didn't speak, the father cooked dinner and Sesshomaru and her sat outside attempting to study. She could feel the hostility in the air and told Sesshomaru she was going to leave early. He understood and had it arranged for her to get dropped off at home by one of his driver. Once she was home, she texted Kagome and told her everything that happen.

***END FLASHBACK***

"Wow." Was all Kagome could manage to say. Inuyasha really did it. He broke up with her.

"So what are you going to do? " Rin asked her.

This was something Kagome still wasn't sure about. Yeah she could chase Inuyasha but what good would that do? Kikyo was his sweetheart. She had him wrapped about her finger and there was nothing Kagome could do about it.

"I'm not sure. I mean I really like Inuyasha but let's face he, he's never going to really leave her alone. Look at how many times he went back to her. I stand no chance."

As the took girls kept conversating, there was a small knock at the door followed by a gentle voice.

"Hey Gome? Imma leave. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Your mom really wanted me to come and I tried to explain to her that you wouldn't be ok with the idea. Sorry."

It was Koga.

"Hold on Rin." She said as she placed her phone on the bed. She slung her door open and was surprised to see the Yonge male starting there blushing.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" Koga asked as he gave her a confused look.

Kagome blushed herself and started shaking her head.

"Hey, sorry. My mind is just everywhere. Halloween is coming up and I don't know what imma wear, finals are coming up, I forgot to….." As Kagome continued with her lies, Koga sighed and turned to walk down the stairs.

" You never have been a good liar Kagome. I know it's because of that mutt Inuyasha. It's ok. I'm going home. Just don't stress yourself out about someone who doesn't stress about you." Koga made his way down the stairs and grabbed his box from the table. He said his goodbyes and walked out.

_Fuck. Did he hear mine and Rin's conversation?_

"Kagome sweetie, what did you say to him?" Her mom yelled from downstairs. She didn't respond. Instead she went to her phone and told Rin that she was going to call her back. She placed her phone in her jacket pocket and ran down the stairs and out the door.

_Come on Kagome. Let's do something right for once._

As she made her way down the hill of her house, she could see him at the bus stop down the street.

"KOGA! DON'T LEAVE!"

She traveled down the street and sat on the bench beside him. She smiled awkwardly and could feel the shift in the air.

"Look Gome, I really care for you but I can't keep doing things like this…"

He sat there and waited for some time to see if she would respond which she didn't. Instead he did hear some sniffing.

Was she crying?

Was she sick?

He looked down and could see tears faintly falling from her face.

"Damn it all. I didn't mean to make you.."

"Stop apologizing. I'm the one in the wrong here Koga. Look. A lot is going on right now and I'm not sure how to handle any of this. I've never been in this position before and I -I-I-I.."

As she tired to finish her sentence, she started to cry harder. This was something Koga couldn't handle. He pulled his phone out and glanced at the clock.

9:00PM

Damn time was going by fast.

"Look. I'm not good with things like this.. Do you want to just go somewhere and talk? Or do you want space?

As he spoke, he looked away.

He was blushing.

Kagome giggled and agreed.

"Can we go to the park down the street?"

Koga nodded his head and soon the two were at the park.

***AT THE PARK***

Once Kagome finished talking about everything that was going wrong in her life, Koga sighed and closed the box of food that was now empty. They sat there for a while as they listed to children crying and parents fussing telling them that they needed to go home.

He wasn't sure what to say

In he back on his head he knew no matter what, she was going back to that mutt.

As bad as he wanted her to himself…

He could have her.

He WOULDN'T have her.

No happy ending for him.

Right as he found the words to say, he could hear the soft snore coming from his side and someone laying on his shoulder.

Kagome was sleep.

He didn't want to wake her..

_Just let her rest. She's been having a long and stressful time._

He looked up at the sky and tried not wake her. Suddenly a shooting star went by and he made a wish.

"I hope you can find someone who loves you. Someone who will make you happy. Someone who you need and not want."

Everything was so peaceful.

Everything was so calm.

_Should I get up or just let her rest? Na. Let's just sit here and rest. There's no telling when ill get the chance to spend some time like this with her again._

Koga sat there and continued to look up into the sky. The stars seemed to be dancing and the wind gently danced with them. Noise from the city visited them occasionally. A few honking horns, some sirens ringing and then it would all go quiet again.

Everything was so peaceful.

As much as Koga wanted to stay sitting there, he knew him and Kagome needed to go home.

He glanced down at the clock and saw that it was on 11PM

He huffed and slowing stood up with Kagome in his arms.

"Alright princess, let's get you home."


End file.
